FoxSkin
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: Ash had been turned into a Delphox hybrid, problem. the Delphox was female pregnant and he'd honey. Good thing hes staying at Professor Oaks lab where all those pokemon are


I don't own anything but the fic and anything original.

OMG! Sorry for the long wait for anything, I've been suffering migraines and works taking over. It was only after Firehedgehog let me play on her 3DS that I finally got inspired again.

**FoxSkin**

By: ToxicMpregLover

If one didn't look closely, he could still pass as fully human. The red-orange-yellow hair was noticeable but not too wild, humans dyed hair often. His face was slimmer and had a slight foxish look to it, but the shade of his new red eyes were not found in humans.

Ash sighed, the tail was rather noticeable too so if he wanted to go out he had to wear clothing to hide it in. And he had to wear gloves, since he was actually covered with fine fur the color of his skin, it was only noticeable if someone touched him.

Those were the easy changes to his form, a body that was now a hybrid after an accident had merged a female Delphox with his own.

The rather large breasts he'd formed made him top heavy with smaller sets of nipples down his chest, and he had both sexes below.

Oh... and the fact he was rather pregnant with his unborn kits since the pokemon had been barely pregnant when it happened.

At the moment the neo Delphox hybrid was at professors Oaks, who was making sure he stayed stable and was hoping to find a way to reverse that.

Ash was just wishing that the human half of him wasn't making the pregnancy longer.

As he had just left the shower he was naked, his fur gleaming from water and from being cleaned. His large swollen belly seemed to take over his front, and it was guessed he had two months left to go till the hybrid kits were born.

He couldn't wait to see them, and wondered what would have happened if the Delphox's mate had still been alive, would it had rejected the kits.

A sigh followed that thought and he calmed himself by placing a hand on his stomach, feeling the kits move within.

A gust of air hit his form, causing things to shiver and he blushed feeling himself becoming aroused.

Another reason he wished the mate was alive, he could have helped with the rising hormones and lust the pregnant hybrid felt.

Sighing he left his room, not bothering to pull on clothing. Professor Oak and his helpers were away for the next few hours leaving him in charge of the rance/lab. It felt nice to walk around in only his fur, clothing was restrictive to the hybrid being.

"Ash!" a voice called, it sounded English to him but in fact had been in the human language.

"Hey Pikachu, ready for a walk outside into the forested ranch area?" Ash asked the mouse pokemon, he had been rather pleased when all his pokemon had told him that they were still his pokemon and that him being half pokemon made there friendship closer.

"Yes, how are the kits... you are due in a month or so?" Pikachu asked.

"Active, I swear I use the washroom every five minutes," Ash admitted, it was a fact by both pokemon and human.

The neo hybrid sighed in relief as they made it through the field to the thick forest, the scent of many pokemon making it to his nose, and many were male.

"This makes a nice spot," Ash purred, finding a nice nest like area that supported his growing bulk.

"You smell, really ready," Pikachu whispered, and indeed Ash was very needful and wanting at that moment.

"Oh... And why aren't you inside of me Pikachu," Ash purred to the small pokemon, fingering his female entrance.

Ash moaned as his first pokemon crawled on his entrance, filling him with his cum, He still wasn't satisfied, his pokemon half were a lustful bunch. They may only have one mate at a time, but he wasn't looking for a mate but partners to scratch a very unscratched itch.

Ash didn't even notice when other pokemon joined what soon became an orgy, just that he was in sexual bliss and stuff with cum. If he wasn't already pregnant, this would have definitely with kits.

It was hours later that Ash finally came off his sexual high, his body covered by the seed of his many partners and nested by there forms. His entrance was dripping with cum, and while sore was such a good sore.

"That was nice," Ash moaned and shifted away from his partners who were now sleeping, his eyes widened in shock of how many there were and that at least half were his many pokemon he'd caught in since he was ten... which was nine years ago. Nine years meant a lot, especially since he'd practically been everywhere in the world.

Smiling he made his way back to his labs, needing a shower to get clean before anyone else returned. A few minutes later Pikachu joined him, a small smirk on his face.

"You know, these probably won't be my only kits," he told Pikachu, his partners steps stopped for a few seconds before continuing.

"You'd let me father kits with you!" he said in shock, Ash smiled rubbing circles on his belly, the kits a bit active after the orgy.

"Well I am a hybrid, and I'm going to need many fathers for my future kits to create the first generations of a race between species. And Oak already said hybrids can't be caught," Ash mused.

"I... Wouldn't mind that at all," Pikachu said happily, wondering what pichu hybrids woudl look like.

A month and a half later Ash gave birth to three hybrids, who thankfully grew at a human pace and not a pokemon, meaning he got to enjoy them longer.

The birth was a pain though.

Six months later Ash went into his first heat, Pikachu was rather pissed when Lugia of all things grabbed Ash first.. He just had to end up with the pokeflu at the wrong time.

Pikachu did get his partner the heat after that though.

END


End file.
